Forever
by the doe and the stag
Summary: L/J ONE SHOT. 2nd person. Mature themes and suggested smut. Lily's POV.


**A/ntht hanks to everyone for reading, my first second person story. Please review, it would be really appreciated. Check out my other stories too c: **

* * *

Eternity

* * *

The girl in question ran her hands down his chest, over his toned stomach. The flickering fire of the Head's common room accentuated his biceps, and she stroked it. She flipped her glossy, dark brown hair over her shoulder, leaning down on him once more. She smashes her face down on his, engulfing him in passionate, open mouthed kisses. A part of you dies as you hear a rumbling sound from his throat. Still, you can't seem to tear your eyes away from the quickly unfolding scene.

You feel so many emotions run through your body. You feel pathetic, hiding in the doorway, watching the boy you hated for six years kiss another girl. You feel jealous, as you wanted to be that girl in the black lingerie- that girl who could elicit such a sweet sound from his lips. You feel angry, because you thought he would have waited until you came along, you thought he would b yours forever. You feel confused, as he hasn't shown a sign of loving you since that day in October, when he slipped out of your hands forever. But part of you was happy, because you loved him, and his happiness was yours.

You turn your broken face away from the scene. The girl in the black lace moves her hips- and it seems like an eternity to you- but a moment later, she is kneeling in front of his seated figure. You knew what was about to happen. You knew it would send a red hot dagger through the pieces of your already shattered heart, but you watched anyway. You became a masochist for him, for his lovely, charismatic personality. For his chiseled face, for the infectious laugh that you couldn't return. But he no longer cared. You vie for his attention by sunlight and black night, but he doesn't bat a single eyelash. And you would cut yourself to be where she was. You would murder to touch him like she did.

She looked up to him, like a puppy seeking its master's approval. His face portrayed no emotion, not affirming, nor negative, but she went on. You were heading down a path of eminent, inevitable self destruction. You were cruel, unkind and unforgiving. You watched because it was your form of punishment for what you did on a windy day some fortnights ago. You had uttered that unforgivable word, and your perfect world broke down like a marionette who's strings were cut. It lay there in mere shambles. You deserved it. And you knew you would regret that day until all eternity was over. You waited for the pain to arrive, and your wish was fulfilled.

You did not have to rely on your eyes to understand what was happening. You could recognize that rich, deep voice from a thousand steps away. Yu saw his hair, dark as a crow's feather and his smooth, tan skin through your blurry eyes. You felt the first wave of wet heat slither down your cheek, and more followed. You tried to stay longer, tried to torture yourself more, but you could not see through the haze of tears. So you ran. You picked up your sallow, broken body and ran away. Nobody's footsteps followed and nobody cared. You swiped angrily at the tears like they had betrayed you. You heard your own ragged breath, and your body ached in ways you never thought possible. But you didn't stop, because you deserved it. Maybe someday, when you were old and miserable, you would forgive yourself and love someone else, but you would never forget that split second that ruined your life.

You were foolish to think that he would stay. You were foolish to think that he would come back. You were foolish to think that he cared about you, with any fibre of his heart. And you could see it in his eyes, every time you talked to  
Him. The beautiful hazel orbs were filled with happiness that was opposite of your dark green ones. You sit on your bed every night, feeling his presence next to you, so close but so untouchable. And you know that that's the way things will always be, forever.

Because you were Lily Evans, who lost her life to a single syllable, 'no.' For you were Lily Evans, and you were destined to be forever second best.


End file.
